Shinobi In Tokyo
by Hanyou- Hayami
Summary: NarutoInuYasha crossover. Team 7 and Team 8 are being sent to Tokyo for a whole half year, to see the life outside of being a Shinobi. They're moving in with Kagome and her family at the Sunset Shrine! Secrets will unfold, and love will bloom. SasukeKagom
1. Prologue

**((A/N: Welcome! This is a Naruto/InuYasha crossover by the way. Now on with the Fic!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha))**_

Sealing the well for the last time Kagome found. Letting out a sigh she holds onto the complete Shikon No Tama. Walking out of the well house Kagome slowly walks towards her home. Opening the door and looks around before calling for her mother. "Momma! I'm home... For good."

Walking into the kitchen where her mother was Kagome smiled and small smile. As her mother turned to Kagome, her eyes held unshed tears. Hugging her daughter, Asako**(This is what I'm making her name. Like it or not, deal with it. Thanks.) **sobbed lightly. "Kagome, I didn't think you would come back this time. I thought InuYasha might make you stay in his Era."

Hushing her mother, Kagome sighed. "It's alright mom... I promised you I would come back. No way in hell InuYasha can keep me from my family!" Pulling away she smiled. "Well..." Yawning she covers her mouth. "I think I'm going to go take a nap."

Nodding her daughter Asako turned back to cutting up some vegetables for the dish she was going to cook. "Alright, honey. I'll come wake you when It's time to eat." Nodding to her mother Kagome ran up to her room, closing the door.

Falling on her bed, face first she sighed. "Ahh... It's so good to be in my own bed once more!" Closing her eyes she soon fell into a light sleep.

**In the Hokage Tower**

"So you all understand this mission, correct?" Tsunade looked over the six teenagers in her office. That consisted of Team 7 and Team 8.

Each nodded their head in Team 8. A blond haired blue eyed boy yelled out with a, "Finally! A mission after all this time!" Throwing one of his fists into the air he grinned. _'I so can't wait for this mission! But the only thing that sucks is that it's a non-ninja place where we can't just any jutsu's or anything like that! Why!' _Uzumaki Naruto pouted lightly as he crossed his arms at his chest.

An ebony haired onyx eyed boy next to him, rolled his eyes, while mumbling something along the lines, "Try not and mess it up, dobe." Shoving his hands into his pockets Uchiha Sasuke looked else where. _'Hn. This should be worth something. Even if it's just to get a taste of what it's like to be a non-ninja.' _

A pink haired girl, with green eyes, next to him was looking down to the ground, a blush covering her face, lightly. _'Sasuke-Kun! I can't believe we'll be spending so much time together in a non-ninja place! I also hear that the there's a girl our age who we're moving in with... She better not try to take Sasuke-Kun from me!" _Inner Sakura shouted inside Haruno Sakura's mind.

Next to the pink haired girl stood a boy with brown hair and black eyes. All he did was pet his white-ish dog. Who barked twice. _'Man... To bad I don't think I'll be able to take you Akamaru.' _Inuzuka Kiba frowned slightly.

Next to that boy was yet another boy. This one had black hair and a pair of shades hiding his eyes from any view at all. _'I have to leave all my bugs behind... I guess some of the bug couldn't take all the pollutions of a city.' _Aburame Shino lightly shook his head. Bugs or no bugs, he would do the mission.

Lastly next to him stood a girl with dark indigo hair and very light pupil-less lavender eyes. A light blush also covered her face with the thoughts of spending almost a whole school year in a non-ninja environment. From the information it seemed that they would be staying at a place called Sunset Shrine. Also that there was a girl their age, a younger boy, a woman, and an elderly man all living there as well. _'I hope these people are nice..' _Hyuuga Hinata smiled lightly at the thought of a family.

A sudden fake cough brought each our of he or she's thoughts, each striating up and looking to the older woman before them. "Now, off with each of you, the family already knows of all your comings so go get ready for the half year you will be staying with them. Also please do not mess anything up in that shrine." Looking to Naruto, the blond, she sighed. "You all are dismissed."

Each all walked out until only Kiba was left. "Excuse me, Hokage-Sama, will Akamaru be able to come along with this mission?" Giving hopeful eyes to Tsunade, Kiba sighed once seeing her shake her head.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but we're not all to sure if the girl is allergic to animals. If you listened to this details the girl had been missing from illnesses. We don't need the girl becoming sick. Even if I don't believe she has been really sick, I need each of you to take some time off, if help is ever needed on either side, ANBU would come to tell the other."

Nodding Kiba walked out of the office to go get ready for the mission, like everyone else. The would be leaving the next morning for the place called Tokyo.

**Kagome's home**

Knocking on her daughters door, Asako entered. "Kagome, it's time for dinner." Walking to Kagome's bed she lightly shakes the girl awake.

Rubbing her eyes, Kagome yawns. "Alright Momma, I'm awake..." Sitting up she noticed that her mother wasn't leaving her side, as she sat down on the bed.

"Honey... When you were gone, a friend of mine visited me. She had asked if it would be alright for six teens your age. Two are girls, other four are boy's. They will be staying with us for about a half a year, to see what life is like outside the things they do. They should arrive sometime around tomorrow evening. I hope you get along with each of them.. They will be going to your school so I hope you can become friends with them."

Listening to her mother Kagome blinked. Six others... Living with her... Going to her school... _'YES! This means I have a reason to ignore Hojo, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri! Thank you Momma!' _Without warning Kagome latched onto her mother. "Thank you so much Mom! you gave no idea how good it will be to be able to get away from everyone else at school!" Getting up Kagome and Asako both headed out of the room to eat dinner.

**((A/N: Wow.. oo Not a lot but it's time for me to go eat my dinner and also start working on the next chapter for Determination. Sorry if not a lot happened, but it's just a prologue. Review, please! Also I'm only sure about Hinata/Naruto pairing, because the two belong! As for the other pairs, I'll think about letting you readers vote, or deciding myself. ee;**

**Sayonara, **

**Darknesschild))**


	2. Chapter 1

_**((Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha or any of the song(s) I will be using. Thank you.))**_

After telling her mother, little brother, and grandfather she was going to bed for the night Kagome walked up the steps to her bedroom. Sitting at her desk she sighs lightly. Looking out the sliding door window she places her elbows on her desk top, and chin in her palms. Frowning she got up and went to her bed, falling face first into her pillows. Wrapping her blankets around her body she begins to ponder on when these six others that would be coming to live with her. Closing her eyes and the thoughts she slowly drifts off into a light sleep.

**Kohona Gates, 6:00 A.M.**

Six figures stood at the Kohona gates looking out beyond the gates. These six just happened to be Team 7 and Team 8. None dressed in usual clothing, but clothing that people in Tokyo would wear. From left to right each lined up waiting for someone to make the first move. A sigh or two could be heard from among the group as they headed out.

**6:30A.M. With Kagome.**

Jumping out of her bed Kagome's eyes widen. Looking at her alarm clock witch she forgot to set she screamed. "I'm going to be late!" Quickly grabbing for her uniform, and undergarments, Kagome rushed into her bathroom. Washing her face quickly she undresses, then quickly redresses in her school uniform which consisted of a short green skirt that started at her waist, and ended at her thighs. A long sleeved white and green sailors top, with a red scarf tied around her neck.

Running out of her bathroom, back into her room she pulls on a pair of long white socks witch ended below the knee. Brushing out her hair she leaves it down. Running out of her room she grabs her school bag witch looked like a briefcase, but much smaller. Running down the stairs, into the kitchen, she grabs a waffle that just came from the toaster from her brothers hands. "Thanks Souta!"

Running out the door now she rushes down the long set of shrine stairs. Reaching into her bag she pulls out her black and pink I Pod. Switching it on she places her earphones in her ears, as the music starts the song _'The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage,' _by _Panic! At The Disco._

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time _

_Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me _

_Good, good now we're making some progress _

_Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat _

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well _

_Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen _

_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention _

_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives _

_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen _

_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention _

_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Applause, applause, no wait wait _

_Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:_

_It seems the artists these days are not who you think _

_So we'll pick back up on that on another page _

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well _

_Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue _

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen _

_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention _

_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen _

_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention _

_I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen_

_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen_

_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen_

_Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen _

_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention _

_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives _

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen _

_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention _

_I aim to be your eyes_

Upon reaching the school, Kagome placed her I Pod away, back in her bag. Looking around her so called 'friends' Kagome slowly enters the school ground, heading strait for the doors. A sudden "Kagome! Hey over here!" Made her cringe, stop and sigh. Turning around she pulls on a fake smile.

"Hey, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri!" Raising her hand up to wave back at them. Lowering her head she sighs.

"So, Kagome are you going to go on the date with Hojo tonight?" Ayumi smiled as she walked towards the spoken girl.

"Kagome, you and Hojo are so perfect! But what about that two timing guy of yours?" Eri soon followed Ayumi's question.

"What was his name again, I forgot.." Yuka sighed lightly as she too reached Kagome. Each girl blinked as the noticed that Kagome seemed to be zoning out. "Kagome?"

_**Bring!**_

"Well there's the bell!" Looking up, Kagome ran off before she was pressured to answer those annoying questions. Walking into her class she walked to her seat, slouching in it for a moment, until the teach came in.

**Later The Day**

Walking home Kagome glared at the street ahead. As she walked she passed by a group of six. "Stupid fan boys! They're so annoying!" Her blue eyes held the glare she as looked to the group who had stopped. "What the hell are you staring at?"

As she looked over the group she took in each appearance, witch all seemed to have a bag, and their aura, with a small smile. Kagome always did this when she met new people, just to make sure they weren't a youkia out to get the Shikon No Tama.

A pink haired girl dressed in a dark pink tank top and a pleated pink and blue mini skirt with a pair of pink and black Etnies, spoke up. "Um... We were wondering if you could give us directions. I'm Sakura." Sakura could feel the heated glare from the girl as she blinked her green eyes. Her aura read of one that with high spirits, aggression, and smarts.

First a boy with brown spiky hair, black eyes, slightly tan, dressed in a white polo shirt, blue lines going across, and brown Khakis, with brown and black Etnies. His aura shocked her a bit. He seemed to have an aura that reminded her of InuYasha... That of a dogs. shaking her head lightly she moves to the next.

This one who a girl, the only other besides the girl named Sakura. She was fair complexion skinned, had dark indigo hair and very light pupil-less lavender eyes, wearing a baggy jacket, and a pair of black shorts, and a pair of violet and black Enties. Her aura seemed to be a timid one, with a great potential in strength. This girl she knew she'd like.

Next was a boy with messy blond hair, witch fit him nicely, and blue eyes, tanned skin witch made his hair stick out more. Dressed in an orange t-shit, and black paints with two orange lines going down the sides, and wearing a pair of orange Chucks. His aura read two... One of a fox and one of a hyper, care free, saddened, and strong boy. Blinking a few times she moves to the next.

Next was a boy with onyx eyes and ebony hair that could match her own at darkness. He too was fair complexion. Wearing a black t-shit, black shorts, and black Chucks as well, he glares at her, witch she returned with more hate in it. His aura read of one that had much haltered, sorrow, revenge, and more. This boy really had issues.

Last, but not least was a boy with short black hair and a pair of shades that hid his eyes. He was wearing a green polo shirt with yellow line going across it. A pair of green Khakis, and green and black Etnies. His hands were shoved into his pockets. His aura read of one that was calm, smart, and a bit widely.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Where to?" Kagome for some reason didn't mind helping these people out, they didn't look like they really knew where they were in the first place. Pulling her hands in the air she stretches with a yawn, her shirt pulling up slightly, a well toned stomach showing, along with the huge scar on her side. As well as a few others smaller ones going across her stomach. It looked at if something too it's claws and cut across her stomach. If only for a moment it showed as she pulled her arms back down, along with her shirt.

The group all stared at her. How could she get scars like that? They looked like battle scars, witch really weren't pleasant. Speaking up after she snapped out of her thoughts Sakura frowned. "We need to get to a place call Sunset Shrine."

Blinking Kagome smiled. "You must be the six my mom was talking about, ne?" Holding onto her bag was both hands she grinned. "I was just on my way home from school. Just follow me, please."

**((A/N: Alright well I think that's it. Thank you so much for reviewing! And please do keep reviewing it makes this authoress happy. **

**Now for a few Review answers.**

**Kage Otome: Kagome can use/control her powers at her will, and fight. Hints the reason she could seal the well. They (Naruto group and Kagome) will be using their powers and fight. They are being sent there because Tsunade** **wants for them to get a taste of the life outside begin shinobi. And as for the age they are all 16.**

**Others who voted: I'm not taking votes sorry I'm just going to wing it on pairing, leaning on a Sasuke/Kagome. Sorry.**

**animearlinefreak: I plan on having InuYasha reincarnated as a human in later chapters. Ssh. Spoiler.. Also I'm sorry but I am pairing Kagome with a Naruto character. And have plans for the ones who don't already have a pairing.**

**Others who reviewed: Thanks! **

**Now please please please review! **

**Sayonara, **

**Darknesschild))**


	3. Chapter 2

_**((Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. Thank you.))**_

**Last Time**

Blinking Kagome smiled. "You must be the six my mom was talking about, ne?" Holding onto her bag with both hands she grinned. "I was just on my way home from school. Just follow me, please."

**Now**

Now continuing her walk home as if it were nothing, Kagome flings the bag over her shoulder. "You all are luck to have come on a Friday." Turning to look over her shoulder she blinked. "Oh and I don't think I've gotten all your names, if you're going to live with me for a while I need to know your names." Turning around fully she walks backwards so that she could see perfectly who was saying their name.

Seeing as how none of them were going to start first she pointed to the boy whom she'd thought had issues. "You in the back with black on. Go first." She glared slightly to him as he once more glared at him.

"Hey! No one tells Sasuke-Kun what to do!" The pink haired girl who had identified herself earlier as Sakura, wrapped her arms around the boy who was now named Sasuke.

In return to the clinging of the girl, Sasuke shoved her off, not to hard though. "Stop touching me." Brushing off his arm he turns back to Kagome. "I'm Uchiha, Sasuke."

Nodding she looks else where. "Any one else want to freely speak?" She looked to the blond who's aura reminded her so much of her Shippo.

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto! The greatest nin-" She blinked as Sakura quickly placed a hand over his mouth. The muffled cries of his protest from the blond started soon after.

Laughing lightly she looks around the group once more. "What about you three?" Pointing to each member of Team 8.

The girl with the hip length dark indigo hair took a step forwards. "Hyuuga, Hinata." The girl after saying her name, looked down to her feet.

After her came the boy with the aura that reminded her of InuYasha. "Name's Inuzuka, Kiba." He reached forwards to shake Kagome's hand.

Shaking his hand she smiled, looking to the last boy who'd not said a word yet. "And you are?" Blinking a few times at the boy as he nodded.

"Aburame, Shino, nice to meet you Kagome-san." Nodding lastly to the last of the group she turns, now once more walking forward her back to them. "Well it's nice to meet you all... "

"Um... Kagome-san, why is it we got here on a Friday, if you don't mind me asking." Hinata had tilted her head slightly in a confused manor.

No wanting to be rude while she spoke, Kagome turned to look over her shoulder. "The reason being there is no school on weekends, so that means you all have the whole weekend to get settled in and not worry about having to prepare for school and living with me." Nodding lightly she looked up the shrine steps. "Well home is up there, anyone have a problem with the over 200 steps?"

A muffled. "Rock Lee and Gai would have loved to have seen theses stairs, it's be their next training rout." Kagome wasn't all to sure who's voice that was but it sounded like Sakura's.

Shrugging Kagome took a deep breath. "Whelps see you all at the top." Leaning forwards a bit she begins to run, at a pace that wasn't very normal for a normal person. She was also skipping a step each time, she made it look so easy too.

About half way she stops, and raises a brow. She knew these people had strength in them and could easily keep with her pace. "What are you all looking at, come on! I know you all can easily keep up with me, I can see it in your auras!"

She stifled a laugh at the looks on their small faces. A mixture of surprise, shock, and confusion. Grinning to herself as each nodded and started up the stairs at the same pace Kagome had used. Seeing that they were coming and quickly, she turned and started back up the steps.

Upon reaching the top she turns and waits for the rest to come. The first to reach the top was Naruto, followed by Sasuke, then Shino, Hinata, Sakura, and a pissed off Kiba.

"Great, now that you're all here on towards home!" Pointing forwards to a large shrine. It's age looked to be over 100years-old! Each gaped at the size of it, and the large amount of space.

"Oh wow Kagome-san! You live here!" Naruto's loud voice pitched threw the silence. The blond looked excited. This may have looked nothing like Kohona, but maybe since people here didn't know about Kyuubi inside him, no one would hate him!

Kagome paused for a moment. "Please just call me Kagome, no san, chan, or sama's.. " Blinking she slightly smiled. "Well you all have to meat my mom, gramps, and brother!"

Walking towards the door of her home. the other six following, she opens the door with a, "Momma! I'm home! And I brought the six we we're expecting with us!" With a puzzled look on her face she opens the door more, taking off her shoes. "Leave your bags outside for now, and please take off your shoes."

Walking further into the house, Kagome started to worry. Not a sound in the house... No reply from her mom. "Momma?" Walking into the kitchen she finds a note on the table reading,

_"Kagome, I'm sorry to not be home when you do, but your grandfather_

_has fallen and broke his wrist. _

_I had to take him to the hospital to get a cast to help it heal._

_Please help our visitors to their rooms, I'm sure it doesn't matter to_

_them where the may end up. _

_Each room is ready for someone to take it._

_Love,_

_Your Mother._

_P.S. I probably will not be back in time to cook dinner, so please cook something._

Reading over the note she blinks a few times. "Well it looks like my mom has left me to give you each a room while she and my grandfather are in the hospital.. So if everyone will got get their bags I'll give you each a room!" Smiling she crumbles up the note.

As each got their bag she walked up stairs. Pointing to the first door on the right, next to the bathroom she speaks. "This is my room." Pointing across the room to an other door, "Souta's room. Next to is my Granddads, and next to that is my moms." Nodding she points to the room next to hers. "Well... Who would like to be in the room next to mine?"

**((A/N: Alright stopping here. Sorry if you wanted more, it's just I'm kinda busy and all. I would have updated sooner if I wasn't away at my grandma's the past week. So life, is life. This is officially a Sasuke/Kagome, but before hand I might have a little Kiba/Kagome. n.n Just a little. Well now, it's time for meh to take my leave. I thank everyone who reviewed for reviewing! Now do it again to make me happy, please!**

**Sayonara, **

**Darknesschild))**


	4. Chapter 3

_**((Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. Thank you.))**_

**Last Time**

Pointing to the first door on the right, next to the bathroom she speaks. "This is my room." Pointing across the room to an other door, "Souta's room. Next to is my Granddads, and next to that is my moms." Nodding she points to the room next to hers. "Well... Who would like to be in the room next to mine?"

**Now**

Thinking for a moment she notices that there was only 3 spare rooms. "I guess you'll all have to have a roommate." Looking to the two girls she smiles. "I got it! Hinata and Sakura will share the room next to mine. Next to them Sasuke and Naruto. Lastly Shino and Kiba beside theirs."

Looking over the group she blinks. "Any objections?" Seeing none she grins. Alright I'll leave you all be to get settled in. If you need something come find me in my room, or kitchen, if I'm there. If not go ask Souta." Opening the door to her room she steps in, closing the door behind her.

Each of the Ninja looked from each other then to their assigned rooms. Each took their leave into their own room.

**Hinata and Sakura**

The room was pretty big if they could say so themselves. The white walls, two beds with white sheets, white fluffed pillows, and white blankets gave the room a look of pure innocence. "Wow... Pretty big, huh Hinata?" The pink haired kunoichi turned to look at the other girl.

Nodding slightly, Hinata turned also to meet with Sakura's gaze. "Ano, Sakura-Chan you can pick your bed first." Her light and somewhat hesitant voice was hardly heard. Her head instantly looked to the wooden floor.

Nodding some to Hinata she chooses the closest to the door. "You can have the bed beside the window, Hinata." Placing her bag onto the bed she starts to unpack. Seeing as how they each had their own dresser and nightstand made her feel a bit more happier.

Sakura had placed a few pictures of herself and others from the village. She placed each item of clothing in it's own shelf. Her socks, and undergarments in the bottom one. Bottoms such as shorts, pants, and skirts in the next to the last one and shirts in the top.

Hinata placed her bag on her bed as well. First taking out her shirts she places them neatly in the top shelf, undergarments in the middle one, and bottoms at the bottom. She places her alarm clock onto the her night stand along with the very few pictures she had. One was of her little sister Hinabi, an other was of herself and Neji. The last one was one of her team and sensei. Placing her hair brush, tooth brush, and tooth paste on her nightstand as well she looked in her bag once more to see if she left anything in it.

**Sasuke and Naruto**

"WHY DO _I_ HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH _YOU _SASUKE-TEME_!"_ The blond haired shinobi yelled with all his might once he and Sasuke entered their room and shut the door.

"Hn.. Because _dobe_ she assigned us to. Be more respectful." Sasuke's onyx eyes scanned over the fully white room... To white for him in fact. **(A/N: All the rooms look alike. Since they didn't know what gender was getting what room they left them white so that they wouldn't have any problems with the colors and what not.)**

Walking to the bed next to the window he places his bag down on the bed. Without a word, or glance to the still fuming blond he begins to unpack. Placing his clothing in it's own respected stop in his dresser he looks to the nightstand. What to do with it? Nodding he places his weapons on the nightstand along with a few books and scrolls he had brought along to read.

Once Naruto had stopped fuming he too began to unpack. Sloppily he randomly places his clothing in it's own shelf. Looking to his nightstand he blinked. He really didn't bring anything else with him. Shrugging he turns and glares at Sasuke. "Humph"

Sitting down onto his bed Sasuke looks out the window his bed was placed next to. That girl_...' "Stupid fan boys! They're so annoying!" Her blue eyes held the glare she as looked to our group who had stopped to look at her. "What the hell are you staring at?" ' _For some damn reason she wouldn't leave his mind. What was it about this girl? He had an attraction to this girl.

Sighing out of annoyance he looks out to the Goshinboku. "Hn.." Standing he walks for the door.

"Where are you going Teme?" Naruto blinked a few times.

"Out." With that Sasuke walked out the door and out of view of Naruto.

**Shino and Kiba**

"So what do you think of this place Shino?" Kiba looked around the fully white room. It in a way reminded him of his room, only his was a bit more colorful.

"Does it really matter what I think of this place?" Shino had taken the bed closest to the window and Kiba had taken the one beside the door.

Shrugging some Kiba laid down on the bed, placing his arms behind his head, his eyes closed. Already he and Shino had unpacked and were doing their own things.

Shino had taken to looking out the window to the old well house. Surely something of that age some insects he could study? He'd have to check it out sometime later.

Propping himself up Kiba gets out of his bed. "I'm going to explore some, something smells good." Exiting Kiba follows his nose to the sweet smell of homemade cooking.

**With Kagome**

Humming lightly to herself she winced some hearing a loud voice from upstairs. She hoped everything was okay. As she continues to cook up some Oden, make tea, and Rice Balls at the same time a thin layer of sweat covered her face from the heat.

"Damn! It's so hard to cook for 8 people! I can handle three humans counting myself too, one Kitsune kit, and Inu Hanyou but I'm not sure about 8 people! Who knows how much each person eats!"

Kagome tried to do all these things at once. "Gah!" Turning to the Oden she quickly flips it over to keep the side from burning. She then turned to finish making the many perfectly made Rice Balls. "Ha!

Wiping some sweat from her forehead she sighs.

**With Kiba**

Kiba had just made it down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Upon doing so he could here that girl talking to herself.

"Damn! It's so hard to cook for 8 people! I can handle three humans counting myself too, one Kitsune kit, and Inu Hanyou but I'm not sure about 8 people! Who knows how much each person eats!"

He really didn't care about the three humans part, but his hearing perked up as she mentioned a Kitsune, and he got even more curious when she spoke of an Inu Hanyou.

Confused he begins to think out loud on accident. "Inu Hanyou..."

**With Sasuke**

He just _had_ to get away from the dobe, if he stayed around anymore he would have attacked the blond. "Hn." Walking around the shrine he took in many of it's details and it's surrounding. What he couldn't understand was what was with the huge tree, and the little shack close to it.

When he had entered the well house he had noticed a pile of what looks like very old weapons. This included the biggest boomerang he'd ever seen, a set of arrows and a bow, a katana, and a set of daggers.

Raising an eyebrow to these things he shrugs. Who knew who these thing belonged to, and who long they'd been there. Closing the shoji door behind him he looks around a bit more. He really wanted to check out the city, but refused to do so alone.

**Back with Kagome and Kiba**

Hearing someone behind her say something about 'Inu' she turns. Blinking a few times she flushes lightly. "Oh it's just you Kiba-Kun." Laughing a bit nervous like she rubs the back of her head.

"Why did you mean by all that stuff?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at her awkwardness.

"Ooohhh. N-nothing at all, just me using my imagination!" Lies. Kagome sighed lightly when he accepted her lie.

'_She lies just as bad as Hinata-Chan does... Hm... I wonder what she was really talking about.'_ Kiba's thoughts were put to a halt by Kagome.

"Hey, Kiba-Kun could you tell everyone that dinner is almost done and come to the dinning room in a few minutes?"

Nodding to the girl he blinked as a boy around their age with short brown hair and honey brown eyes, wearing a dark blue wet shirt from sweat and light blue shorts, both covered in dirt, as was a bit of his face, walked into the kitchen door and hugged Kagome. "Souta?"

"No! I'm Miroku in disguise! Have those six mom's friend talked about here yet?" A smile spread onto his lips as she nodded. "Cool! Dinner almost done too? I'm famished from playing soccer all day. Well I'm going to change, see yah."

Blinking at the other boy in the room he smiled. "You one of the six?"

Kiba nodded some. "Yeah, name's-"

"Kiba-Kun please go get the others!" Kagome looked to them both. "Dinners not going to wait for anyone! It's Oden and that's my favorite dish!"

Souta laughed some. "She'll eat it all if no one come quick." Running up the stairs into his room he throws his bag onto his blue bed.

Closing his door he begins to change and what not.

**Kiba**

Walking up the stairs he knocks first on the shut door of Sakura's and Hinata's room. "Come in!" Sakura's voice echoed threw the wooden door. Opening it slightly, Kiba pokes his head into their room.

"It's time to eat dinner, Kagome would like for everyone to go to the dinning room." A look of confusion washed over their faces. "Oh.. You don't know where that is.. Um.. Wait and I'll show you all..."

Leaving their room he goes to the next one. "Hey! Naruto! Time to eat wait so I can show you where to go." Naruto jumped out of his bed and waited outside in the hall with Sakura and Hinata, picking up a conversation with the two girls.

Next Kiba went to his and Shino's room. "Shino, Kagome-san wants us to come down and eat dinner now." The other teen just nodded his head and silently walked out of the room, Kiba in tow. "Hey... Where's Sasuke?"

Just then Souta emerged from his room. "Un.. Pale skin, raven black hair, onyx eyes, black clothes on, looks like he could care less about the world?"

Each of the Naruto group looked at him funny. "How'd you know?"

Souta laughed some. "Saw him outside hanging around the well house and Goshinboku tree. Guess I'll go get him. Sasuke, right?" Nodding he jogged down the stairs, and out the door to get Sasuke.

"Wow..." Everyone turned to look at Sakura who had a light blush on her cheeks. Looking at the stares she was getting caused her to blush more. "What are you all looking at!"

Everyone either had an eye spazium(Sp?), or face plant. "Nothing, come on!" Kiba led them each to where the food Kagome had made was set out.

Sighing Kagome smiled. "About time! I was about to eat without you all. Hope you like Oden with Rice Balls, and Tea. It's all I could make in a such short notice."

"It looks and smells good, Kagome-Chan." Hinata smiled softly as each person took a seat.

"Wait a second... Where's Sasuke, and Souta?" Looking around the table she noticed the two missing.

"Right here sis. Heh. " Souta took a seat next to Kagome and looked at all the food. "Finally! Food!" Leaning towards Kagome he whispers into her ear. "You didn't poison it right?"

Standing and glaring she smacks Souta across the head. "Hey watch it! I cooked long and hard and all you have to say is 'Did you poison it!' Argh!" Plopping back down she blinks at the looks she was getting. "Eh... heh heh heh... It's not poisoned people.."

"Hey by the way, who are you?" Sakura, flushed lightly asking this question.

Souta flushed some. "Oh, my bad, never did introduce myself." He nudged Kagome as she mumbled. ' Smooth move.' "Name's Souta Higurashi, Kagome younger brother by 6 months."

"T'ch." Kagome took a bite from her Rice Ball as he spoke.

"You all are?" Souta looked around the table waiting for the others to introduce themselves.

Sakura went first, still flushed in the face. "Sakura Haruno." Looking down to her food he takes a bite of her oden.

"Hinata Hyuuga..." Taking a sip from her tea the timid girl smiled slightly.

"Naruto Uzumaki! The one and only! Cha!" The blond grinned holding up a fisted hand.

"Hn. Kiba Inuzuka."

"Shino Aburame"

"And I already Know Sasuke. Heh.. Nice to meet you all."

**((A/N: Okay that's it! I made it longer! This is the longest chapter I've ever made! Cheers! YAY! Does a little dance. Alright people I thank everyone who reviewed last time, and would love it if you reviewed again! Also okay people I get it, I have some bad grammar, but I'm only human, kay! Please stop telling me I have grammar mistakes. I got it the first few times people told me. **

**Please and Thank you.**

**Sayonara, **

**Darknesschild))**


	5. Chapter 4

**((Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Thank you.**

**Also Happy Birthday to my beta Tenshi-Battosai! Sings the Birthday song to ))**

After dinner, Kagome had received a phone call from her mother in the hospital. Her mother would be - along with her grandfather - visiting and staying the night at her aunt's house.

Filling the kitchen sink with soapy water, Kagome had begun to clean the dishes from their dinner. Sighing, she pulled out a rag, washing the materials they used.

Not once had she noticed that someone had been watching her from behind.

Sasuke hadn't really gone on the tour that Souta had taken everyone else on; after all, he'd already seen the whole shrine while everyone else was unpacking.

Leaning against the door frame that lead to the kitchen, he silently watched the raven-haired girl finish her business, cleaning the dishes herself.

Pushing off the door frame, he sighed - at the same moment Kagome had sighed. "Hn..." Walking up beside the girl, he began to rinse off the clean, but soapy dishes. "Tell me... What's with those weapons in that well house?"

Somebody's hands reached for the water knobs and started to rinse the dishes, causing Kagome to blink, jumping in surprise. Seeing that it was just Sasuke, she smiled.

"Tell me... What's with those weapons in that well house?"

Lowering her head so that her bangs shadowed over her eyes, Kagome stopped the circular motion she was making on the next to last dish. Biting her lip to keep herself from telling the truth right then and there, she took a deep breath, "They're..." Kagome paused for a moment. '_Think girl, think! You can't just tell him, "Oh I traveled 500 years into the past and collected them from friends as parting gifts!" He'd think you're crazy!'_ Quickly thinking up of a lie she smiled lightly, "Oh those old things?" Technically they were old, seeing as how they originated from the Sengoku Jidai. "I put them in there for later use. I guess I forgot they were in there. I need to polish and clean them up anyway, thanks for reminding me."

With all the fuss over people coming to their house, Kagome's mother had sent everyone onto a huge cleaning spree, which meant Kagome had never got a chance to really bring her newest weapons into her room with all her others.

That also meant she was partly telling the truth.

Noticing that the dishes were now complete and stacked in a drying formation, she smiled, "Arigato, Sasuke-Kun!"

**Sasuke's POV**

As her head tilted down, I watched as her eyes became shadowed over. That moment of silence was a bit unnerving. As she spoke, I found her sounding a bit too cheery to be telling the truth…

That was something Sakura did a lot when we were younger. Also, her tone of voice didn't match her actions before.

The only reason I asked was because they looked pretty old, and like they had been used recently.

Nodding to the girl who thanked me, I shoved my hands into the pockets of my pants, and wordlessly walked out of the room, leaving the girl alone.

Narrowing my eyes at the sound of that blond dobe's loud and annoying voice, I walked up the stairs, and into the room he and I shared.

**Normal POV**

Kagome was a bit confused because of the ebony haired boy's questions, and his act of walking away afterwards.

"...I hope he doesn't try and pry, sis."

Turning around to look at Souta, she blinked. "As do I... Who knows what would happen... Souta... Do you...think it was right for me to leave forever...? I already miss them so much... Visits wouldn't hurt, would it?" While she was speaking, her head had fallen to look to her feet and the tiled floor. Her hands had formed fists, and once more, her bangs shadowed her eyes. "Do you...think they'll want me to come and visit?"

Walking over to his older sister, Souta placed his hands on her shoulders, which caused Kagome to lift her head and look into her brother's chocolate brown eyes. "…I... I'm not sure.. I never met any of them, so I couldn't tell you, but I think it would do you some good to unseal the well. That way, you can visit anytime you feel lonely, or need someone to talk to..."

Souta offered a small smile. "Besides, I really have no idea what it was like to go through what you did, so I can't say, 'I know how you feel', or, 'Everything is going to be alright', because we both know, nothing is ever alright." Removing his hands from Kagome's shoulders, he turned, looking out the kitchen window. "Hmm... Looks like it's going to rain..."

Raising a brow to her brother's sudden change of subject, Kagome walked over to the window as well. "Hmm... I guess so..." Turning her gaze to Souta, she grinned.

Also turning his gaze to his sister, Souta sighed and frowned. "Don't even think about it! I don't need you getting sick! I doubt 'kaa-san, and jii-san, and I can really handle so many others by ourselves!" He laughed lightly. "We need you!" He watched the retreating form of his sister.

"Too bad, Souta! The rain and I are one!" Sticking out her tongue, closing her left eye, and pulling down on her right, she snickered to herself. Turning, she took one step, before running into someone else.

As the other fell backwards, they grabbed a hold of Kagome's shirt, pulling her down with them.

Squeezing her eyes closed, she let out a small. "Eep!" before falling onto the other person, who'd dragged her down with them.

Opening her eyes, Kagome immediately turned red at the closeness of her and Kiba's face.

As soon as Kiba's eyes opened as well, he also flushed a dark red.

With neither moving, they held each other's gaze for what seemed to them as hours. A stifled laugh brought them to their senses.

Rolling off Kiba, Kagome stood up, glaring at the laughing fools, Naruto and Souta.

"Damn Kagome, over Inuyasha so quickly, I see!" Souta covered his mouth, just realizing what he'd said. "K-Kagome… I...I didn't mean that... I-" He was unable to finish, because Kagome cut him off.

"I get it, Souta..." Lowering her head, she clutched her hands into fists. "I'm going to bed..." She stopped mid-turn as Souta placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, I-" His eyes widened as Kagome grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. It caused him to land hard on the wooden floor, now breathless.

"I said I got it, Souta... Nothing more needs to be said..." Her hands once more clenched, and she quietly walked up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut as hard as she could.

The two boys looked from each other, and then to Souta, who was still trying to catch his breath. Walking to him, Naruto and Kiba both help Souta up.

"Argh… I shouldn't have said that..." Standing on his own, he looked at the confused glances he was getting.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Who's this...Inuyasha guy, anyway?" His blue eyes closed in thought, trying to figure out who 'Inuyasha' was.

Kiba on the other hand, looked towards the steps that Kagome had just been on. "...Hmm..." He still wondered about what was going on with that girl. She was hiding a lot, he could tell. There was something about her, the way she acts, her awful lying skills, her random dark mood swings, and the look in her blue eyes…

Crossing his arms at his chest, he let out a small grunt before walking up the stairs wordlessly, Naruto soon following him, still thinking.

Souta looked guiltily at the floor before he went to the couch, flipping on the TV and his game system, determined to play away his guilt, maybe... Or so he hoped. Grabbing a hold of a controller, he plopped down onto the couch, tapping away at random buttons, as always.

**Hinata and Sakura**

Hinata twiddled her fingers as Sakura brought up the subject of Naruto. "Come on, Hinata! Just about everyone knows you like him! And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone in Konoha_ _knows._"

Hinata's face light up scarlet as Sakura spoke. "A-ano... I-I don't know w-what you're talking a-about, Sakura..." Her eyes widened as a loud crash of thunder hit.

Sakura had let out a scream and ran over to Hinata, clutching her, not really having expected thunder at all...

The two looked to the door as it flung open, revealing Kagome. "Is everything alright in here?" Her face carried a look of worry.

Seeing that the two were fine, she smiled.

"We're fine, Kagome. Thanks for worrying. Would you like to join us?"

Hinata's eyes widened, looking to Sakura, almost pleading like.

Not seeing the look Hinata had given Sakura, Kagome nodded. "Sure, but why don't we go to my room? I bet there's more space in there." Smiling, she exited the room, Sakura and Hinata following.

The two girls stopped in their tracks at the door of Kagome's room, eyes wide and mouth hung open. The room looked like Tenten's room, to put it simply.

Her dark blue and black walls held an assortment of swords, kunai, bows, sickles, chains, and even scrolls. The only thing was; every artifact looked pretty old.

Her dresser held her hair brush, a light amount of makeup, and a mirror over that. By her sliding window was a desk and a rolling chair pushed into place, papers, and books littered the desktop.

Across the desk, on the other side of the bed, was Kagome's queen size bed covered in a red and black blanket, with matching pillows.

Plopping down on the bed, she grinned, "Come on; don't just stand there all night! Close the door, and either sit with me on my bed, or one of you can sit on my chair." Patting the large amount of bed, she grinned lightly.

Sakura stared at the bed before sitting down as well, making sure to leave enough room for Hinata.

Hinata closed the door behind her, and looked to the bed where the other two females sat. Slowly walking over to the chair, she blinked a few times as she felt herself being pulled onto the bed with the other two, by Kagome. "Ah, no you don't! There's enough room for at least two others on this bed!" She smiled lightly, "So, what were you two talking about before the thunder?" As soon as she said thunder, lightning struck and thunder hit a bit after words.

Sakura grinned lightly. "Oh…Just about Hinata's not-so-secret crush on Naruto!" She laughed as Hinata turned a shade of red.

"A-ano... I-it's-" She blinked as Sakura rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Oh please! You're just too shy to admit it! Why don't you just tell him? You know you're really leaving him out in the blue! Besides, I've known him since we were 12! I know more about that boy then most girls would really like to." She twitched lightly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You're talking about that blond boy, right? The one with the blue eyes, like me? And the cute whisker-like markings on his cheeks…?"

Both girls nodded.

"H-Hai..." Hinata flushed a bit too, blinking as Kagome grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know just how to help you! Haha! I've gotten so many other couples together...but... Helping others find love with each other has... Downsides..." Kagome's eyes darkened, as it seemed, and with a sigh she smiled. "So, let Kagome Higurashi the match maker help you out, Hinata!"

Kagome turned her gaze to Sakura as she spoke. "Um... Kagome… What did you mean; it has it downsides to helping others find love?" Her emerald eyes blinked with worry, then even more as Kagome fake laughed and dismissed the subject, going back to talking to Hinata.

Hinata herself was worried. Was the downside, not finding love herself? She sure hoped that wasn't the case.

"Alright! From what I've seen, Hinata-chan, you blush hard, stutter, and play with your fingers when around, or someone is speaking of Naruto, correct?" She watched as Hinata nodded. "I see... Well... Hmm... I think we should work on confidence when you're around Naruto, right?"

Both girls nodded.

"Good, now one way is to-" Standing she walked to her door, "'I'll be right back!" Closing the door behind her, she stealthily stepped over to the next door, and without knocking, (Since it's her house) opened the door with smile on her face, and walked in. "Oi! Nar...u...to?" Her voice faded as she looked in to a half naked Sasuke, with only a towel around his waist.

With a flushed face, Kagome squeezed her eyes closed. "Oh, um... gomen... I, um... Didn't know... um..." Turning her back to him, she walked to the door. "Um... Really sorry... I'll just um... Leave now…" Quickly leaving the room, she closed the door, blushing hard.

Quickly walking down stairs she looked for the blond. Entering the living room, where she could hear the sounds of a game going on, she smiled, spotting the blond, along with Shino, Kiba, and Souta. "Oi, Naruto, I need you to come with me, please?"

Looking away from the TV screen, Naruto blinked a few times, jumping over Kiba and walking over to Kagome, arms behind his head, a goofy grin on his face. "Oi, what do you need?"

With his eyes closed, he really looked like a fox, or so she thought.

"Oh, I need you to come with me!" Grabbing a hold of him by his wrist, she pulled him upstairs to her room. Opening the door, she grinned, "Here's my plan!" Pulling Naruto into her room, she grinned, her hands on her hips, looking at Hinata, whose face was a dark shade of red.

"Oi... I'm your plan?" Naruto blinked, confused. "What plan!" Naruto's right eye twitched violently. "What's going on here?"

Kagome blinked, and she turned her gaze to the blond. "You're my Plan A on helping Hin-" She blinked as Hinata slapped her soft hands over her mouth, shushing the other girl, with pleading eyes.

From behind, sitting on the bed still Sakura giggled. "Hinata!" She stood up looking to Naruto. "You're Kagome's Plan A on helping-" Sakura blinked, as she too, had a hand slap over her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

With his right eye twitching once more, he glared. "Help you with who, or what am I helping you with!" His frustration with these girls was quickly becoming evident.

Pulling Hinata's hand from her mouth, Kagome raised a brow. "Wow... You really are clueless... We... I guess, Plan A has failed!" Letting out a sigh she pushed, Naruto out of her room.

"What plan!" Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest, as Kagome begun to push him out her bedroom door.

"Nothing, Naruto. You'll understand sooner or later... I hope..." Closing the door on Naruto, Kagome turned back to Hinata. "Well... I wouldn't say it failed at all! Hinata, you didn't once, blush, play with your fingers, or stutter... Well... You didn't even talk, but oh well! Haha!"

**((A/N: Well, that's all. I feel I could put more, but... I can't. Gomen. Also, reviews from you all were great, thanks for waiting for so long! If you haven't read my profile, then I shall give you all a cookie, hug, and kiss on the cheek. (If you want it.) Also, my electric as been turned off. So this means I will not, once again, be doing any uploads. Plus school will be starting soon. Gomen!**

**Sayonara, **

**Darknesschild))**


	6. Chapter 5

**((Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Thank you.))**

_Crackle!_

_Thud._

She jolted up on her bed - a panicked look on her face - her blue eyes wide as she looked out her window. Sliding out of her bed, she walked over to the said window. There was a flash of lightening, lighting up the whole shrine grounds. A shiver ran down her spine.

Her eyes suddenly darted over to the small woods that connected to the shrine property. "...Youkai..." Her heart skipped a beat. That aura... She knew that aura, but...

Grabbing a katana, she opened her window, and was instantly pelted by cold raindrops. Jumping out her window, she rushed off towards the woods. Her heart raced as she ran. That aura... It was just like his, but... It couldn't have been! Skidding to a halt, her breath hitched in her throat.

His laughter... Was he... Mocking her? "Ku ku ku... My, my, my... What a pleasure to see you again, my little miko."

Her eyes widened.

"N-…" She stopped - her eyes wide with fear. "Naraku?!" Her voice was weak and helpless.

She could feel him grinning - she could feel his eyes on her, although it was pitch black.

"My, I am much honored that you remember me after all these years. It's been what, 500 years? How is it that a human such as you have survived all this time, hmm?"

Kagome sneered, "That isn't any of your business!" She spat at him. "What do you want here? Better yet, how in the hell did _you_ survive?! I thought I-"

"Killed me? Ku ku ku. My dear miko you _did_." He watched as the girl in front of him shivered in disgust. "Disgusted of me, dear?" He cackled once more.

"Who wouldn't be disgusted of you?" Kagome smirked when he growled out in protest. "Aww… Did I hurt the Big Bad Naraku's feelings?" Her voice was taunting and mocking.

Her eyes widened a great deal once his piercing red eyes quickly neared her. The pain of something sharp scraping her hip made her draw back quickly, and her hands reach out at the wound. A sticky substance quickly covered her fingers.

Grabbing her katana, she growled. "Bastard!" Her voice was deep and sneering. As he quickly advanced on her once more, she prepared herself. Blocking his attack with her katana, she growled when he cackled once more.

"So, where's the hanyou? Shouldn't he still be alive here somewhere?" His crimson eyes glinted with something she knew all to well.

"Yaro! He chose Kikyou. Tch." She pushed him back with her blade. "I thought you, the all-knowing Naraku, would know something like that." Her eyes narrowed.

"Well, well. See all you were to him was a cheap knock off, ne?" He smirked as they exchanged parries of their weapons.

Kagome's eyes widened. "NO! That's not true!!" She pushed off with her left foot, sending her to the right, dodging his attack. "Not true at all! He was like a brother! He said I was just like the sister he never had!"

"Oh, aren't you in denial?" He quickly attacked once more, thrusting his own katana straight into her stomach.

Kagome gasped out in shock and pain. Wincing, she coughed.

"Aww, did I hurt the little miko?" Smirking, he twisted the blade before taking it out.

Letting out a low, "Itai," She kneeled over, her hands covering her wounded stomach.

Naraku smirked. "Let your last moments be in pain." He raised his katana in the air, ready to make his final blow.

"Like hell." Twisting her wrists, she shoved her katana into his chest, where his heart would have been, and let her miko ki flow through the weapon. Naraku let out a scream as she purified his body into a pile of dust. After that, a wooden doll dropped to the ground. "Still using dolls, hmm?" Coughing, she spit out blood. "Shit" Her breathing became slightly harder as she stood.

The rain continued to pour down. Her blood dripped off her body and stained her night clothes. Walking forward, her vision became blurry as hot pain shot through her body from the hole in her stomach. Gripping her shirt that clung to the wound, she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

Once she stepped out of the woods, she looked up. The pain shot through her body once more when she coughed - this time blood came out. Moaning, she fell forward, landing on the ground not-so softly. Rolling over, she placed both hands over her wound, and began to heal it. It didn't take her very long to run low on energy. The wound was still not fully healed.

Her breathing became shallower as she fell into the waiting arms of darkness.

* * *

Souta sat up in his bed. Yawning, he stretched out before getting out of his bed. Hair a mess, he opened his door, rubbing his eyes. The crackling of the lightening reminded him that it was still raining. Walking to his sisters' door, he opened it and peeked in to see if his sister was still in there.

Pushing the door all the way open, his eyes widened in fear. "Anata baka, Kagome?!" Seeing her window still open, Souta rushed down the stairs. "Shit!" Forgetting all about the others in the house, he rushed out the front door. "Kagome?!" Yelling her name, he spotted her on the ground.

"Damn it Kagome! I told you not to go outside tonight!" Seeing the torn parts in her night shirt and pants, and the shallow cuts on her cheeks, he gasped at the wound on her stomach. Cursing, he picked her up and carried her into the house - not to quietly either.

After placing her on the couch, he noticed the others that were staying here with them. "Idiots! Don't just stand there! Someone get me some medical supplies!" the two girls widened their eyes as they ran down the stairs.

"Hinata-chan, check her pulse - I'll look over her for any serious wounds." The pink haired kunoichi looked at Souta. "Do you know what happened to her?" She nodded once he shook her head. "Alright then..." Once they found the hole in her stomach, her green eyes widened. "Hinata-chan, take a look at this!"

As the other girl looked at the wound, she covered her mouth in a gasp. "S-s-somebody stabbed her in the stomach…" The white eyed girl looked back up to the only present male. "Are you sure you don't know?" Once he nodded she looked to Sakura. "Should we do a Medic-Jutsu?"

Sakura only started at the wound. "Yes, we should." Sakura looked to Hinata. "With a wound like this, I believe it would be for the best. Once the other girl nodded, the pink haired kunoichi quickly shifted through what looked like to Souta complicated hand movements, before the girl placed her hand on his sisters' stomach, and the wound began to heal.

"What are you doing?" The indigo haired kunoichi looked to him. She then explained that Sakura was doing something called a Jutsu, more precise, a medical one, which healed wounds and even broken bones.

With this information, Souta nodded his head. "Oh…"

"T-there... I'm done. Hinata, do you think you can wrap her other wounds and use that ointment of yours on her wounds?" Sakura leaned forward a bit. "That took a lot of chakra..."

Hinata looked worriedly at her friend.

"Did you use an advanced one?" Seeing the other girl nod lightly, Hinata looked to the roll of medical bandages that Sasuke held out. "Thank you, Sasuke-san..." Taking them, she quickly stood. "Oh, my ointments!" Quickly pushing past Sasuke, she rushed up the stairs to get the ointments.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed..." Drained of her chakra supply, Sakura stood. "She should be fine. All she needs is sleep." Sakura looked down at the girl before walking up the stairs, passing Hinata.

Rushing back down, she retook her seat and looked at the blood. "Um... Souta-san, can you get a large bowl of clean warm water and a washcloth please? I need to clean her wounds."

Souta nodded and stood, walking into the kitchen.

"N...Nar...Naraku..." Kagome's face scrunched up in what looked to be pain, before her eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Yamero!" Breathing heavily, Kagome looked at Hinata, then to Sasuke. "Wha... what's going on here...?" Her eyes widening she looked around. "S-Souta!"

With her brother returning in a rush he looked to his sister. "Kagome! What happened?" He could see the fear in his sisters' eyes.

"Naraku..." Kagome shook and paused for a moment then looked down. "He's... Still alive..." Reaching for where her wound should have been she gasps. "W-what? Who healed me?" Kagome looked at Hinata and Sasuke.

"Ano..." Hinata began out with. "Sakura-Chan healed you with a Medic-Jutsu..." The shy girl bit her bottom lip.

Kagome blinked a few times. "She did what?" After Hinata explained to Kagome, she told Kagome that she wanted to look at her minor wounds, to which Kagome refused to let her do. "I've had much worse then this! Hell, you've see that for a fact! These are nothing - by morning they'll be gone." Nodding, Kagome then felt lightly dizzy.

As darkness took over her vision, she could feel her body falling forward, away from the back of the couch. Just as she thought she was going to hit the floor, she could feel strong arms wrap around her, keeping her from falling. Voices could be heard, but she couldn't understand what was being said. Though, she did catch someone's deep voice saying that they would put her to bed. After that, she fell into complete darkness.

* * *

Waking up with the sun in her eyes, Kagome moaned lightly. Moving her body to sit up, she yawned. Today, no matter how much her body protested, she was going back to the Sengoku Jidai. Besides, everyone there needed to know that Naraku was still alive.

Getting out of bed, she took a few wobbly steps. After making it to her closet, she opened the door and looked inside. Taking out a dark navy blue fighting kimono with a red sash, she tied the sash around her waist so that she could carry her swords.

Looking around, she noticed that her katana wasn't there. Blinking, she figured she had left it somewhere in the woods, and it was most likely in Naraku's hands. Sighing, she knew that her other weapons were in the well house, so she had no problem when sneaking out with them, and maybe getting caught.

Taking out a pen and a piece of paper, she quickly scribbled a note. Looking to the clock, it read 4:36 am. Good, Souta would still be asleep, and hopefully, so would everyone else. Slipping out of her room, she stealthily walked to Souta's door and slid the note under it so that he would find it later.

Quickly jumping down half the steps, she ran. Kagome quietly opened and shut the door without a single noise. With a grin on her lips and her eyes spinning with happiness, Kagome sprinted to the well house. Sliding the wooden doors open, she quickly shut them behind her. She picked up the Hiraikotsu, her bow and arrows, the sword that was given to her by Sesshoumaru, (which she still hadn't named) and her matching daggers to the sword.

Slamming her hands down onto the well's side, she mumbled under her breath. Her aura surrounded her body and the well. With the well unsealed once more, the time-traveler once more traveled through the gates of time. With the blue light surrounding her, Kagome closed her eyes, smiling the whole way, until her feet made contact with the ground.

Looking up to the sky she took a deep breath of the fresh air that hadn't been touched by humans. Climbing out of the well, Kagome took off, running towards the village, laughing. Her eyes were bright and happy. Running into the sleeping village, she stopped at the hut that everyone stayed in. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door.

Once she opened the door, she immediately woke the youkai, and hanyou in the room. The young kits' eyes widened with tears. "Kagome-kaasan? I-is that you?" Nodding her head, Kagome smiled as Shippou launched himself into her stomach. She winced. Even though the wound was healed, it was bruised pretty badly.

"Feh. What brings you back here?" Looking at the silver-haired hanyou, she smiled kindly at him, and then frowned.

"Because there is something wrong that shouldn't be happening in my time." Her eyes hardened. "I'll wait until Sango and Miroku wake up before saying anything though."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha snorted. "Right. So why are you here this early in the morning anyway?" Inuyasha turned his eyes once more to the girl from the future.

"Oh, well you see, my mom's friend sent six teens my age to live with us for a whole year, to see what life is like outside of what they do." Kagome frowned when Shippou looked up at her.

"Okka-san why do you smell like... Naraku and blood?" Shippou looked at Inuyasha for a moment before glancing back at his adoptive mother.

"Well... That's a reason I came back here, but I'm not explaining anything until everyone is awake." Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, sitting down with her legs folded under her.

"Kagome-sama?" The voice of a male caused her to open her eyes.

"Yes, Miroku?" She blinked a few times as the male studied her. "It's me, no tricks or anything, I promise." She smiled as she watched him nudge awake the sleeping Sango that lay beside him.

"K-Kagome-chan!"

Kagome blinked a few times and regained her balance.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back because you weren't needed!"

Kagome flushed. "Well, truth be told, life is boring without you guys around." Laughing for a moment, she quieted down and got serious. "But the main reason I am here is because there's trouble in my time. Naraku...he's alive. I'm unsure how, but he is."

She looked at the shocked faces of her friends - and Kikyou's, who had sometime ago woken up.

"But how?! We killed him!! We - well you - have the whole Shikon no Tama! How can this be?" Sango's eyes were wide, and her hands were clenched tightly. "Are you sure this was Naraku?"

Kagome only nodded. "Very sure. I had a run-in with him last night. I don't have the stomach wound anymore, since I and someone else healed it, but I do have the gash on my hip... Besides, ask Shippou and Inuyasha - they will tell you I smell like the bastard."

Both Inuyasha and Shippou nodded their head. "She really did run into him." As much as they hated to admit it, it was true, and there was no denying it.

"So, what are we going to do about it? The only one that we know of that can go through the well is Inuyasha." Kagome nodded at Miroku's statement.

"I know, but I don't think it'd be wise for you guys to go to my time. You guys wouldn't know what to do." As much as she hated to admit it, she was right, and she knew it.

* * *

_**  
((A/N: **_

_**Japanese Terms:**_

Youkai: Means "demon" in this sense. The word "you" translates to demon, but the real meaning behind 'youkai' is 'bewitching apparition' which include demons, monsters, goblins, and ghouls. Obake and bakemono mean the same thing as youkai and are other words frequently used for spirits.

Miko: Priestess

Yaro: Bastard (used towards males)

Ne?: Right?

Itai: Owch

Anata baka?: Are you stupid?

Yamero: Stop it!

* * *

_**Now that that's out of the way, how did you like it? I wont mind if you rant on, on how I haven't updated in a while, but hey! I have to life too!))**_


	7. Chapter 6

**ء****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. Thank you****ء**

She ran, her breathing labored and heavy. Looking behind her, her blue eyes widened with a gasp. Why were they chasing her?! Looking forward, she continued to run for her life.

Squeezing her eyes closed, she pushed herself to run faster and harder. '_When will they just give up and leave me alone?! I didn't do anything to them!"_ She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Ha! Smell that? She's crying for her life!" One of the four chasing her smirked, sickly.

Another licked his lips. "Mmm. She looks like she's going to be good." His yellow eyes flickered with lust.

"I'm first! You hear?!" The last and third glared at the other two. "You hear?"

The other two who looked most likely to be younger then the third rolled their eyes. "Whatever." They spoke at the same time. Turning their attention back to the teen girl they were chasing, they picked up their speed.

* * *

**  
**

Climbing out of the well, Kagome's senses were suddenly attacked. "Youkai? Lowly... But their auras read..." She shivered. "...Lust..." Quickly pulling herself out of the well fully, she rushed out of the well house, weapons still intact.

Sprinting down the shrine stairs with grace, she took a sharp turn to her left. No sooner did she do that, did a body crash into hers, sending her on her butt. An attack flew right over their heads. The others eyes opened and widened in fear. "G-gomen!!" Scrambling to her feet, the girl noticed the katana on the other girls hip, and a bow and quiver set on her shoulder.

Kagome shoot her head lightly and stood. "It's alright." She smiled kindly at the other girl. Suddenly her eyes widened a small bit. "Quickly, go hide." Turning her back on the girl, she pulled the bow off her shoulder. Reaching back and grasping an arrow, she strings it through her bow.

The three stared at Kagome once they'd stopped a few feet before. "Hn. Baka ningen! Get out of our way, unless you want to be part of our fun."

Kagome glared at them with disgust. "As if." Pulling back on the arrow, she aims at the farthest youkai. Letting go of the arrow, it shown a light bluish pinkish. Sliding past the first, it imminently burst into dust from the miko energy surrounding the arrow. Same happened to the second as the arrow past it. The arrow lodged itself into the forehead of the third, which resulted in it too bursting into dust. "Well... that was easy enough."

Turning to the girl she got a better look at who she saved. The girl was abnormal. For starters, she had green curly hair. Japanese _didn't_ have green, natural hair color. From the look of her hair, it was natural. Secondly she had dark blue eyes. Darker then hers when she was feeling depressed! Third was her clothing. She wore a pair of black short shorts that barely peeked out from under her long white Hitoe, tied shut with a yellow obi. Bandages wrapped over her chest, and down into her Hitoe, unseen. "Miko-Sama." The girl bowed in the Japanese traditional way.

"W-whoa! Don't do that!" Grabbing the girl's shoulders, she brought the girl up into a strait position. "Just call me Kagome, please?" She smiled to the girl.

"Alright, Kagome-Sama." Kagome sighed. Oh yell. At least it wasn't 'Miko-Sama.' "Oh! My name's Nayomi. A pleasure to meet you, and have been saved by you."

Nodding, Kagome looked around. "Kuso!" She looked to the girl now identified as Nayomi. "Excuse me! I have go now." Rushing off past the girl, she turned around. "A pleasure to have met you too, Nayomi-San!" Climbing up the stairs she sighed. "Weird day already…"

* * *

Souta poked her head into his sister's room. Seeing no one in the bed, he sighed. She must have already left to go tell her friends of her bad news. Closing her door behind him, he walked down the stairs. The smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs reached his nose. Mouth watering, he raced down the stairs. 

Upon reaching the kitchen, he realized he was the third to last awake. Only Kiba and Naruto still slept. Looking to the others who were all fully awake and dressed like himself, he sat down at the table. "Um... Kagome pitched me an idea to take you all on a tour of Tokyo. So, how about after breakfast I take you off on that tour?"

Sakura's eyes glistened, Shino nodded in agreement, Sasuke shrugged, and Hinata smiled, while still cooking. "Breakfast is done." Her soft voice was louder then normal. No sooner did those words leave her mouth did the yelling of Naruto and Kiba come as they pushed past each other to get to the table.

Smiling at them, she set a plate of food in front of everyone, and then lastly sat down herself with her own plate. As they ate, everyone gave their complements to Hinata, which caused her to look down at her lap, smiling faintly, and blushing lightly.

* * *

After the dishes were clean and everyone was ready, Souta announced that it was time for the tour. Shutting the front door behind him, he locked it, placing his keys into his pocket afterwards. "Okay, so anyone want to go anywhere in particular?" Seeing the shaking heads, he smiled. "Alright, I guess I tell you where things are as we go then!" 

As the group reached the tops of the steps, Kagome came in view katana on her hip, bow and quiver set on her right shoulder. "Weird day already…" She looked up at them and flushed, very aware of her weapons on her person. Quickly before any of them could notice the weapons, she chanted under her breath, and the weapons became two little key chains. Sighing she smiled. "Hey guys!" Waving she stopped on the step she was on, and waited for them.

"Kagome-san!" Sakura grabbed Hinata, and rushed the shy girl down with her to the other female. "We were just getting ready to go on a tour of Tokyo, why don't you come too?!" The pink haired girl smiled brightly, and the other just nodded her head.

"Sounds fun, I have nothing better to do. Oh! Hey, I know! I'll just take you two and Souta can take the boys! Sound fair Souta? That way you can show the guys guy places, and I can show the girls to the mall and stuff." She looked over to her younger brother and the other guys, just as they reached the others.

"Sounds great! How about we all meet up at 3:00 pm at that new little coffee shop?" Souta looked to his sister, fully excited about showing the guys all the great arcades, eating places, and to see were all the good looking girls were.

"Alright, sound fine to me, I've been wanting to go to the cafe anyway." Grabbing both girls by a hand, Kagome took off, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"Heh..." Souta rubbed the back of his head. "Kagome just went into a shopping mode..." The other guys faltered and walked down the steps with Souta.

* * *

Kagome grinned. "Okay! Here we are! The Tokyo Mall!" She placed her hands on her hips, smiling proudly up at the huge, tall building. 

"Wow... I don't think even the Hyuuga Estate is this big, Hinata-Chan." Sakura whispered over to her friend, who only nodded. "Makes your house look tiny." Once more the girl nodded.

"Oi! What are you whispering about?" Sakura flailed and flushed. "N-nothing! We're just amazed at how big it is, that's all."

Kagome blinked, and then nodded, as if buying it. "Well, time to go shopping!" Kagome grabbed both girls again and pulled them into the mall, the electric sliding doors closing behind them.

The first place they visited was a music store. There Kagome showed them each isle with its own category in it. She then showed them each of her favorite singers, and her favorite album by that singer. "...Yeah, she's got a strong voice, and I just love her lyrics..." And she went on and on.

This continued on. Each girl had four bags in her hands, and they were only on the first floor. Riding the escalators to the second floor, Kagome grinned. This was her favorite floor: Clothing Stores. Dragging the girls into her favorite store she waved at the girl at the cash register. "Hey Leiko!" The blond smiled, waved, and then went back to reading her magazine.

Each girl leafed through the racks. Kagome's eyes widened at a white leather top with two red triangle on the breasts, that went to the back and connected, tied up the sides with red ribbons, and stopped right below the Brest line. Matching to the top was a dark red skirt that matched the red in the top. Then lastly a pair of thigh-high white stockings that on the top are stringed in a thick red ribbon, tying in a bow on the outsides.

Taking it off the rack she grinned, she liked this outfit. Rushing into the changing room she quickly put it on. "Hey Sakura-San, Hinata-San!" Kagome peeked her head out of the two curtains that hid her body. As both girls came into view, Kagome stepped out in the outfit, which showed off her toned stomach. Both girls noticed that the scars they'd seen before were no longer visible.

"Oh… Um, Kagome-San... Are you...sure you should wear some-" Hinata's soft voice was cut off by Sakura's whistle.

"Nice outfit, Kagome-San." The green eyed girl smiled and gave a thumbs-up, something she'd picked up from Rock Lee. "Any others?" Sakura's starry eyes caused Kagome to giggle. "Actually, I think there was a pink one and violet one too."

Sakura went strait for the clothing rack, Kagome pointed out. "Ano... Kagome-San. . ." Kagome looked at the slightly blushing girl. "Are- Are you sure you want to show off that much of your body? Think of the perverts!" Her thoughts went strait to both of Naruto's teachers.

"Oh, that?" She laughed lightly, closing the curtain to re-dress. "I know how to handle them! After being around a hentai for so long, I know every trick they use, and I also know how to fend them off. Nothing of a small, but hard, hit on the head, or slap that renders them unconscious, will do the trick." She stepped out of the dressing room.

Hinata nodded a bit. "Oh…" She took that into mind for the next time she saw yet another peeping tom outside her private hot spring. Shivering in disgust, she turned her attention to Sakura, who had pranced out of the dressing room in the outfit Kagome was just wearing.

"How do I look?" Sakura did a short spin, and then stopped in a pose with her right hand on her hip, and her left dangling. A smile was placed on her lips, and she giggled happily.

Looking the other girl over, Kagome easily pointed out a flaw or two in the outfit. "I'm not sure Sakura-San... I think you need a bit more breasts to make it look good, and maybe if you got a bit tanner, you'd look pretty damn good." Kagome smiled. "But it still looks good on you, despite those small details." She looked to the Hyuuga. "Hey there was a violet outfit like that, why don't you go try it?"

Sakura laughed at Hinata's sudden shyness about the outfit. "Oh come on, I'm sure they have a jacket that could help you hide away in." Rushing off to get the outfit, while Kagome shoved the girl into the dressing booth, Sakura plucked the outfit up, and rushed back to the booth, handing it to the shaking fingers of Hinata. "Oh come on! Maybe Naruto will even notice you!"

The girl in the booth squeaked in shyness and blushed harder. "B-but, I-I don't w-want him to l-like me f-for my body!" Kagome sighed. "I-I'm dressed..."

"Oh quit being a pansy." She rubbed her forehead for a moment, her eyes closed. "The least you could do is come out of there, and show us what you look like, Hinata-Chan." She reached for the curtain, and pulled, only to find it clamped shut by the Hyuuga hands.

"N-no!" Inside the booth, Hinata's eyes were wide, and her face was red. These clothes were nice fitting, but she didn't like the shirt at all. The skirt she actually liked very much, it was just the top... It showed too much... Of what she wanted to hide, seeing as how she had more then most girls her age, aside from Kagome maybe…

Sighing, Kagome gave up. "Well... Hm... Hinata-Chan, is there anything you might like in the outfit?" Kagome leaned up against the side of the booth, closing her eyes, one foot against the wall, the other supporting her. Crossing her arms at her chest she waited for the girls response.

"Oh… Um... I-I like the skirt... A whole lot... I just... Just don't like how much the top shows. . ." _'Well that means ruling out all tight fitting tops that might show off a little cleavage and her bust.'_ Kagome thought idly. "And...Um... The only problem I have with the top is, um, it just doesn't fit comfortably." She squeaked out. She'd made up her mind. If Kagome wasn't afraid to show what she's got, then she would be either. "I-I'm coming out..."

Peeking around the corner Kagome gasped and grinned. "Wonderful, Hinata!" She nodded, fully exposing herself to the slightly younger girl with an approving nod. "But maybe if we got you a top a bit bigger, it'd be just right!" She clapped her hands together.

"Oi! Leiko!" Side-stepping she peeked over to the much older girl. "Think you go this -" Grabbing the Hyuuga she pulled her over for the blond to see. She then pointed to the top. "In a size just a bit bigger?" The blond put her magazine down.

"Give me a second and I'll look in the back. Cute outfit though." Stepping away, she walks off to the back of the store to look for the top.

* * *

**ء**** Earlier ء**

"HA!" _Ping ping ping pingpingping PING. _"Up up! To the side, left! Oh! Bonus! YES!"

The blond watched in amazement and wonder as the small silver ball bounced around in the Pinball Machine, making noises as it went. He jumped up and down, fully excited about the game. "This is the coolest!" Flipping the switch to the right lever the silver ball went back to the top of the board.

Four boys stood behind him, eyes wide. "How long has it been now?" His voice was filled with boredom.

"Unsure. . . But look at his score! Long past the high score." The second whistled and crossed his arms at his chest.

"It's not that big of a deal. . .It's just a silver ball. . ." The third sighed and ruffled his slightly long brown hair.

". . . " The fourth said nothing at all. Only kept a look on the numbers that continued to raise higher and higher.

Finally his third ball dropped, and he stepped away from the game. "Wow, who knew little silver balls that bounced around and made funny little noises could be so much fun!" Turning the blond scratched the back of his head. "Eh... Gomen."

"Hn" The ink haired boy rolled his eyes, and bit his tongue to keep from giving the blond praise on a good game. "Dobe, you took way to long."

The other three nodded, along with a few others. "Well. . . I'm bored of this place now, anywhere else you know of that's fun?" Naruto looked to the slightly taller boy.

"Um... Well. There's the Tokyo Mall. . . We could see if we could pick up some girls? Or maybe catch up with Nii-Chan and the others? I'm pretty sure that's where they're at."

Shino and Sasuke only shrugged. Didn't matter to them. As long as they were doing something to keep them busy. "Sure!" Both blond and brunette piped up at the same time. "Don't copy me!" Glares were sent at the other. "STOP!"

Souta sighed and pushed his hands into their faces, then pushed them apart. "Both of you stop." He let them go, and then looked to the door. "Well come on, we don't have all day." With the four following his lead, they walked their way to the Tokyo Mall.

ء Later ء

"Souta-Kun?!" A brunette haired girl with pink-red eyes waved to the soccer star. Rushing to him, she smiled and looked him straight in the eye. "Hey! Long time no see, eh?" Her light orange scarf snuggled against her neck loosely, and her brown top fitted nicely too. Her outfit was complete with a pair of simple jeans.

Souta smiled at the girl. "Hey, Miz-Chan!" He looked at the scarf wearily. She only wore scarves when she had bruises... But none the less, he let it pass. "Oh! Hey guys, this is Katahime, Miz, a good friend of mine." He gestured towards the girl before him.

Peeking around the taller boy, she smiled kindly and waved. "Hi there! I'm Miz, as Souta-Kun ever so nicely introduced me as!" She looked over each and side-stepped as to see them better. "So, what are your names?" She then turned to Souta. "Souta-Kun are these some of the ones you were ever so happy about these two weeks?"

Souta nodded, smiling brightly. "They sure are. The other two of the six are with Nii-Chan." She nodded, and then looked back to the boys waiting for them introduce themselves. None seemed to want to willingly give their names to a complete stranger. "She's not going to stalk you. Just give you her name already." Both laughed.

"Oh, um... Inuzuka, Kiba, nice to meet you." The other brunette waved lightly, cheeks unnoticeably flushed.

"Hn. Aburame, Shino." The darker haired boy stuffed his hands into his jacket.

"Oi! Uzumaki, Naruto. The one and only!" He smiled brightly and laughed.

"... Uchiha, Sasuke..." The darker boy crossed his arms at his chest, and turned away, ignoring the looks he was getting from the girls already. He sighed.

"OH! How nice!" She nodded, looking from the moody one to the faintly flushed Inuzuka. "Are you to warm or something, Kiba-San? Your face is flushed." At her words, his face ever so slightly flushed a bit more.

"N-No! I'm fine!" Flailing ever so slightly, he sighed with relief as she let it slide. Good, he didn't need any embarrassing moment in public here too.

"Oh, well excuse us Miz-Chan, we need to get to the mall, and hopefully meet up with my Nii-chan." Souta waved to her. She nodded and explained that she needed to get home anyway, before she got in trouble for being out so long.

"See you on Monday, Souta-kun!" Walking past them, she waved, and then rushed off in hopes of no trouble when she got home.

Continuing their way to the mall, each boy idly walked, paying no attention to anything else but their thoughts, or what ever else ran in their mind at that moment.

ءIn the Mallء

Stopping outside a clothing store, Souta paused. "This is Kagome's all-time favorite store; she spends hours in here, so no doubt she'll be here." Just as he had said that, Kagome's voice yelled out to the girl reading, the popped out from behind a clothing rack, and then pulled a startled Hyuuga out with her, pointing to the top the Hyuuga was wearing.

"What the--" Souta stared at his sister, and then to the pink-haired girl who popped up too, in the same outfit the Hyuuga had on that only differed in color.

"Hinata-Chan, has those?!" Naruto stared at the indigo haired girl's chest. After a fwap from her 'brothers', Naruto laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head, apologizing.

"You should be! It's not proper to stare at Hinata-Chan that way!" Kiba's loud voice alerted the girls of their presence. Hinata immediately squeaked, and rushed into her dressing booth, curtains closed tightly with her hands.

Her face flamed from being in much a state of undress she felt hot tears in her eyes. "K-Kagome-Chan..." Her voice quivered a bit. Though her voice was too soft to be heard by the shouting girl.

"OH, COME ON! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SCARE HER?!!?" She bopped the Inuzuka on the head with her fist, sending him to the floor, and a large bump on his head. "Baka..." Sighing in annoyance she looked to the others. "So, what brings you here? It's not even time to meet up." She looked at her younger brother.

Souta rubbed the back of his head for a moment, while looking at Kiba. "Oh. Um. We got bored and I figured you'd be here, still shopping, so I had the bright idea to look around the mall anyways." He nodded, and then looked sharply at her, bent down and whispered in her ear, "Miz was hiding her neck again… I think her father has been trying to choke her again..."

Kagome gasped. "AGAIN?! I thought I taught that man a lesson a long time ago!" She became angry fast. "I swear if he's hurting her again, this time I wont be stopped from calling the police on his ass, after I beat the shit out of it so much you wont be able to tell who he once was… He has no right!" Her hands clenched into fists.

"Kagome-Chan, you're in luck! We had one in the back!" Leiko, unaware of what was happening, stepped out of the back room, proudly holding up the violet top. "Why don't you give it to her to try on." She noticed Souta. "Oh, hey Souta-Kun, here to pick up something for your special girl?" She giggled as the boy turned red.

* * *

_**((A/N: Ano... Gomen but this is just a filler. But at least I tried my best to update! So flames, always welcome! Reviews, loved as always! ))**_


	8. Chapter 7

**ء****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. Thank you****ء**

* * *

She sipped on her hot tea, her eyes closed relaxing and taking in the warmth and quiet-

"Teme!" A twitch from her right eye.

"Dobe shut up." an other twitch from the right eye.

"Make me!" Once more..

"Easily." A sigh. A sip.

"Oi, Kagome?"

She opened her eyes to look at the sight before her with an irritated twitch.

"Kagome Higurashi." Turning to the sound of her name, she blinked. Upon seeing who it was, she lowered her head with a sigh. "Oh! I see you're feeling better. I was just on my way to your shrine to give you some more herbs that should help with your--" Kagome zoned out, or rather, tuned Hojo out. "So since I'm seeing you now, I can go ahead and give you these." He handed her a fruit basket with had some jarred herbs stuffed in it as well. "Oh yeah." He fisted in his pocket, pulling out two tickets. "I was wondering if-"

"No thanks, Hojo." She smiled. "I can't go, I've got to help these guys move in." She pointed to the guys behind her with a jab of her thumb. "They just moved in with us and need to get their stuff ready for school." She sighed. "Maybe some other time?" Kagome nervously laughed as he nodded said his farewell and took off, coffee in hand. "Whew." Turning around, she watched Sasuke and Naruto's petty fight. "Come on guys, you still need to try on your uniforms and change then if you need to…"

* * *

Kagome sat in the living room, eyes closed, head tipped back, and hair falling down the back of the loveseat.

"Oi. Kagome, we're done..." She opened her eyes and sat straight. Studying them for a moment, Kagome frowned.

"Hinata's going to need a bigger top... Sakura, you skirt shouldn't go up _that_ high, pull it down some so that it's resting on your hips – there, that's better." She prodded Souta with her elbow. "Well, tell the guys what needs to be done." Kagome stood up with a yawn. "Hinata-chan, if you could, once you change give me all your uniform tops - short-sleeved and long-sleeved." Ushering the two girls up the steps, she frowned.

* * *

"Okay, so first I'll take you all to the office." Kagome flipped her black briefcase-like bag over her shoulder. "Then you'll all get your schedules. Hopefully, I'll have at least one class with each of you so that I can show you where to go." She turned her head to the group behind her with a small smile. "Otherwise, you might just get lost."

Turning forward, she could easily see a crowd of teens in front of the school gate. The shrieking noises of her so-called friends soon found their way to her ears. With a heavy sigh, she lowered her head before the onslaught of questions headed her way.

"Kagome-chan!" Eri happily skidded to a stop next to her friend, never noticing the crowd of teens behind her. "There's a new guy in school, haven't you heard? He looks a lot like that guy...Inu...oh... what was his name again?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha, you mean?" Eri was taken back for a moment. After a few moment of thinking the girl nodded happily.

"Yeah! I think that's his name. Taisho Yasha...I don't think the 'Inu' is in it." She giggled. "From what I hear, he's not all that well - " She paused mid-sentence, or more so interrupted then paused.

"Kagome-Chan…um…" Hinata's timid voice reached out over the Eri's voice. "Don't you think we should hurry and get our schedules?" Hinata smiled lightly at Kagome, as she in return smiled gratefully.

"Ah, sorry to cut it short Eri, but Hinata-chan is right. I need to get these six into the school with schedules." She nodded a few times before appearing behind the group and pushing them along. "Ah ha ha ha…" She laughed nervously as she shoved the group through the school gates and into the hall. "Whew!! Thank you, Hinata-chan!" With a nod she quickly and briskly walked down the hall and stopped in front of a large door. Entering, she smiled at the lady behind the desk. "Ohayo, Fuyutsuki-san."

"Ohayo, Higurashi-san." She glanced at the six teens crowded in her small office. "Are these the new transfer students your mother called about, Higurashi-san?" The woman quickly took out a small box after Kagome nodded. "Ah...Aburame, Shino?"

Shino quietly raised his hand, and silently took his schedule.

"Haruno, Sakura?"

The pink haired girl smiled and took her schedule.

"Hyuuga, Hinata?"

The milky eyed girl timidly took hers with a small smile.

"Pretty name, by the way. Inuzuka, Kiba?"

The brown haired boy shot her a toothy grin and took his.

"Uchiha, Sasuke?"

The dark haired boy took his without much of a smile to thank the lady.

"And lastly, Uzumaki, Naruto?"

The hyperactive blonde jumped over to the desk and happily took his schedule.

"Have a nice day."

Kagome compared their schedules. She'd share her biology class with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba, her arts and crafts class with Naruto and Shino, her history class with Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, and Sakura, and her P.E. class would be shared with all of them. Lastly, her homeroom would be shared with Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura. "Well, I guess I'll show all of you to your first class, at least. Someone else will have to show you to your next class." With that said, she ushered the others to their classes.

* * *

**Biology**

Sitting down, she glanced at front of the class. The teacher had Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba all stand outside to be introduced afterward. "Class, quiet down. We have some new students today who'd like to introduce themselves. You three can come in now."

Slowly, the three walked into the room. As soon as Sasuke entered, every girl - and a few boys, sighed as if in love.

"You can each state your name and something you'd like everyone to know about you."

Sakura went first, seeing as how she walked into the class first. Giving a small bow, she smiled. "Ohayo! My name is Haruno, Sakura! Um..." She paused for a moment, "I currently live with Higurashi, Kagome at the Sunset Shrine, and I love medical things." Looking at Kiba, who stood in the middle, she nodded.

"Ohayo, my name's Inuzuka, Kiba. I too, currently live with Kagome-san, and the dog is my favourite animal." He quickly looked at Sasuke, his spiky brown hair moving against the small wind he made while turning quickly.

Sasuke inwardly growled. "My name is Uchiha, Sasuke, and that's all you need to know." Shoving his hands into his dark-colored uniform pants, he looked elsewhere than the stares that he was getting from both the female and male population in the class.

"Well." The teacher glanced at the three. "Haruno-san, take the seat there by the door, Inuzuka-san, sit in the third row, second seat. Uchiha-san, please sit next Higurashi-san. Now class, turn your books to page 362 and read until page 374." After handing a book to the three new students, she took her seat behind her large oak desk and began to sort through a few papers.

Kagome looked at Sasuke just as he sat down next to her. Smiling at him, she waved, and then opened her book and began to read silently. Pulling out a sheet of paper, she jotted down a few notes with her pen. Flipping the page, her eyes continued to scan the text. Feeling as if someone were staring at her, Kagome slowly raised her head. Scanning the room with her blue eyes, she caught sight of Sasuke staring at her. A small flush covered her cheeks as she pulled out another sheet of paper and quickly wrote on it. Folding it in half twice, she shot a glance at the teacher. Sliding the note skillfully, she smiled as he opened and read it.

_'Hey, um... Can I help you with something? You've been staring.'_

A small blush spread across Sasuke's cheeks. He had been caught. Picking up his pencil, he slowly wrote, folded the paper again, and then sent the paper back.

_'No...I'm fine. And I wasn't staring, I was just looking around.'_

Kagome laughed lightly to herself, catching him in a lie, but she decided to go ahead and play along with it.

_'Oh, okay. Well, just checking. Hey, are you aware of the looks you're getting? Well, duh, I'm sure you are. Forget the stupid question.'_

Folding the paper once more, she began to act as if she were reading, because the teacher had looked up, surveyed the room, and then went back to her work.

_'Yes, I'm very aware. It's like they've never seen a guy before, jeez.'_

Kagome grinned.

_'Let's just say most of the guys here aren't lookers. Besides you, there's only one 'Heart Throb' as they call him here. His name is Hojo, and since I was 15, he's forever more asked me out non-stop. I think you might have seen him that day at the café.'_

Rolling her wrist lightly she passed the paper over.

As Sasuke's eyes ran over the paper he felt a small twinge in his stomach. A feeling he didn't like at all. Just as he was about to write back, the teacher stood up and spoke. "Alright class, you can put your things away. The bell should ring any moment now." And as if on cue, the bell rang and students quickly filed out of the class.

"Finally!" Stretching, Kagome grabbed her things and frowned. "Oi!" She knew she'd regret this. "Eri, Ayumi! Why don't one of you two lead Sakura to her next class?" Eri volunteered. "Sorry, Sakura-chan," she whispered Sakura passed. "Sasuke, your class is in the same direction as mine, so I'll take you there."

His response was a small, "Hn."

* * *

**Arts And Crafts**

"Alright class, settle down..." A man around his mid 50's sighed. "Class!" As soon as the class quieted and took their seats, he sighed once more. "Alright…as you all have probably seen, we have two new students: Aburame, Shino; and Uzumaki, Naruto. Today we'll be doing a free art project. So, go ahead and get whatever supplies you need and get started."

Soon, the class was hectic as everyone scrambled around, grabbing their supplies. All Kagome did was take out her sketchbook and pencil, and began to doodle. She stopped for a moment to watch as Naruto actually took time to draw something out with pen, and then get out some colored pencils to fill in the spaces. "Oh, wow, Naruto!" She stared in amazement. "You're really good!"

The picture was what looked like an open meadow - or maybe a forest - she couldn't tell. All she knew was that under that hyper exterior, the boy had some talent. Even Shino looked surprised.

Shino had just been painting out a bug. She didn't know what kind of bug it was, but it was a nice looking one.

Kagome was drawling a small comic made with chibis. She laughed lightly. The comic had Hojo with X's for eyes. He lay on the ground along with her annoying 'friends' - Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. A triumphant-looking Kagome stood happily by herself with a katana in her hand, blood dripping off the tips.

Naruto and Shino both glanced at each other and shared a look. "Eh... Heh, heh, heh...nice comic, Kagome-chan..." Naruto shivered at the smile she gave.

"Thank you - if only I could do something like this." She nodded to herself and closed her sketchbook. "Class is almost over…"

Five minutes later, the bell rang.

"Class you're dismissed." As everyone filed out, she pulled Shino along with her to their next class, in somewhat of a rush.

* * *

**History**

"You honestly _don't_ want to be late for this class. Pay attention, and take good notes. She'll quiz everyone towards the end of class." Kagome took a turn, and then another sharp turn into the class. "Okay, still time to spare. Quickly take a-"

"Higurashi-san." The voice was soft but held _a lot_ of authority in it. The older woman stared at Shino, and then flicked over to Kagome, who just stood there looking innocent.

"Yes, ma'am?" Kagome slowly turned around to face the older woman.

"Please allow the new student to stand outside along with the others, as to allow him a chance to introduce himself to the class."

Kagome nodded and smiled apologetically to Shino and shooed him out the door before quickly finding her seat.

"Alright class, we have four new students. After they introduce themselves, we'll get started on today's lesson." Looking at her door, she cleared her throat. "You four may come in now."

Hinata entered the room first, followed by Sasuke, Shino, and then Sakura. Hinata's face was flushed a deep red and she looked down at the floor. "Ah...O-ohayo... M-my n-name is ah...H-hyu-uga, Hin-hinata. I-I..." Stopping there, she lowered her head in shame, having nothing more to say.

Sasuke snorted, and he too, introduced himself. "Uchiha, Sasuke, and that's all."

Shino looked with concern to his friend and teammate, before introducing himself. "Aburame, Shino. No, I'm not blind, and I find bugs interesting specimens." Pushing his glasses up a bit, he nudged Sakura.

The pink-haired girl smiled cheerfully. "Ohayo, everyone. My name is Haruno, Sakura – yes, pink is the natural color, and, well, that's all..."

After the introductions, everyone was seated: Hinata, all by herself in the front right corner of the class; Sakura, somewhere in the middle; Shino, right in front of her; and Sasuke, one seat back to the left of her. "Alright class, we're following up on last week's lesson. Now, who can tell me the name of the powerful Inu Tai Youkai Lord of the West?"

Only a two hands shot up - Kagome's, and another boy's. "Higurashi-san?"

Kagome stood and cleared her throat. "The first ruling Inu Tai Youkai to rule the lands of the west were one of the greatest youkai alive. Loathed, feared, and loved by many, yet none ever knowing his true name. So, his given name from the people was InuTaisho. InuTaisho bore two sons, the first, a full-blood Inu. The second, a hanyou: mixed breed. The first son's name was Sesshoumaru, the second, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru became the next and last known Inu Tai Youkai Lord of the West." Pleased with herself, she smiled as some of the students looked at her in awe.

"Correct, and very well in detail, Higurashi-san. You may sit now." Turning, the teacher began to write on the chalk board. "Now can anyone besides Higurashi-san tell me the tragic love story behind the second son, and a miko?"

Kagome's eyes visibly darkened for a moment, and those who paid attention to the girl would have had goose bumps. Seeing no hands, the teacher sighed. "Higurashi-san." Looking at the teacher, Kagome stood. "Do you know the tragic love story?"

Nodding, Kagome sighed. "Hundreds of years ago - precisely, five hundred and fifty-two years - a miko and hanyou met. The only thing the hanyou wanted was a jewel, a very powerful jewel called the Shikon No Tama - one that could grant _any_ wish. But only a pure wish should be made on the jewel, for if a selfish wish were made, the jewel would turn, and darkness would spread around the world. Anyway, the hanyou found this jewel in care of the very miko.

"The miko was a very powerful and pure one. While she was caring for a badly burned bandit by the name of Onigumo, the bandit fell in love. Though, sadly for him, the hanyou and miko had fallen in love, and the hanyou was willing to wish on the jewel to make himself fully human, just for the miko. Offering his body up to hoards of low youkai, the bandit, Onigumo, turned into a hanyou - a shape-shifting hanyou." She paused and bit her lip. "He took on the name Naraku." She flinched and could feel the gazes of her four new friends on her. "Making himself first look like the hanyou Inuyasha, he attacked the miko when she was searching for her love, fake Shikon No Tama in hand.

"Meanwhile the real Inuyasha was stealing the real Shikon No Tama. Though he was very unsuccessful, Kikyou, the miko, caught up with him not far along and shot him with an arrow. Not just any arrow though - an arrow filled with her pure ki. Though this arrow did not kill the hanyou, it only put him into eternal sleep. The miko died in result of blood loss. She ordered for her body to be burnt along with the Shikon..." Taking a deep breath, she smiled and nodded, saying she was now done.

"Well done, Higurashi-san. If it weren't for the fact that you were the student, I'd say you mainly teach this class on history very w-" The woman smiled kindly as the bell rang. "Dismissed."

Kagome left the class and smiled. "Well, it's lunchtime. Lets head up to the roof. No one goes up there apart from myself." Fishing in her jet black, briefcase-like bag, she pulled out her bento box and hurried up to the roof. "I told everyone else where to go and how to get there, so hopefully they'll either be there, or will find their way there later on." Skipping up the steps, Kagome halted.

There he was...the one boy who once held her heart. The only difference was, he was human looking... No silver hair, but muddy brown...not amber eyes, but a deep violet...and no red hitoe and hamakas, but a boy's uniform…no bare feet, but nicely shoe-covered ones. Her heart skipped a beat as his gaze connected with hers, and her body froze.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is. Sorry it has taken me forever to get this out. (Sigh) I would have been up sooner, but it was lost in the world of the internet. (Sigh.) Well I hope you liked it! nn I will be starting school on Aug. 28th, so yeah. --**


	9. Authoress Note

Alright. Many of you don't know, or rather didn't know, but the reason I haven't been updating ANYTHING would be due to the fact that I have been without a computer this entire time. So I've had no way of posting anything. Everytime I did use a computer, I was only allowed on for a very short amount of time, therefore making it very impossible for me to have ever gotten the word out to my readers that I wasn't going to be around for a long time. With my Junior year of high school comming up, I may or may not be able to post for a while. My studies are a little more important than writing.

However do not see that the wrong way, I will try my very best to update, expectaly since I have all these things floating in my head, demanding I type them down or else I may have some dire consequences to pay later. xD

Anyways. I hope every single one of you eagerly await my updates!! I shall try myt very best at getting the newest freshest chapters of my Fics to you devoted fans.

With Love,

-Hanyou-Hayami!


End file.
